Environment may greatly affect the effectiveness and the coverage of a wireless network. For example, buildings or large objects may obstruct wireless signals. When the medium that the wireless signals travelling through is polluted with noise, the quality of the wireless network suffers as well, since wireless devices may not be able to detect and distinguish the signals from the surrounding noise. In some cases, a wireless device located in a moving vehicle may have limited wireless connections to the external WIFI hot spots or mobile phone networks. The wireless device may be disconnected from all external wireless connections when the vehicle moves to a remote area or travels through a tunnel.
The wireless device located in the moving vehicle may also be affected by the travelling speed of the vehicle. For example, for a cell phone inside of a fast moving train to communicate with external wireless networks, hardware and software of the cell phone may need to take the constantly-changing cell-phone position into consideration. When the cell phone needs to switch its wireless communication from one cell broadcasting tower to another, the distance between the cell phone and the available cell broadcasting towers as well as the direction from the cell phone to each of the cell broadcasting towers may be considered for reliable cell switches.